I knew I loved you before I met you
by ilovetidus
Summary: Guess who this fiesty girl is
1. Angels are real

Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel and 20th Century Fox, and anyone who thinks they belong to me needs to stop smoking crack.  
  
Authors note: HI everyone, I just want to thank my muse Gabi who inspired me to write a story. This chapter is in Scott's POV and it's his thoughts on Rogue.  
  
  
  
1 I Knew I Loved You before I Met You  
  
  
  
When I was a young boy, I loved Greek Mythology, hence the name Cyclops. They believed if you were blind, you saw in the next world instead of this one. I even believed that because I would get premonitions that came true.  
  
I even dreamt of a woman. She had long mahogany hair with two platinum streaks and doe like eyes that knew more than they should. She seemed fragile but I knew better. She saved me more times in my dreams than I saved her. Funny huh? She looks like an angel but is strangely human or mutant, whatever. At fifteen, I feel in love with her. She was my angel and I never knew her name.  
  
After two years I lost hope of finding my angel and I met a man named Charles Xavier. He helped mutants like me and his first recruit was a gorgeous redhead with the name Jean. She was twenty-seven but I didn't care because I thought this was true love. Before you start going on about my angel, I never forgot her but I simply lost hope. What I didn't realize was that she would be arriving in six years and would change my life forever.  
  
Author's rants: Ok people, you know the drill, tell me if you liked it or not and I'll add more chapters. I have up to four but I need reviews. I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again, anyone who thinks I own X- Men needs to stop smoking crack.  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and for giving me inspiration. Also, Alejandra (remember her?) says hi and is telling me to get my ass in gear so here I go!  
  
  
  
Her name was Rogue and she was beautiful. I realized she had a strong resemblance to my angel but I never considered her the one. Why? Well, for one, all of her hair was mahogany and she didn't have and stripes of that gorgeous platinum. This never stopped me from being attracted to her, oh no, but I kept my heart hoping that, maybe, she had a twin. She only had one fault, and that was bringing "The Wolverine" with her. It hurt me to see that she cared for a brute that lusted for my fiancee.  
  
It didn't hurt me when I saw Jean lusting after him, as it was when I saw Rogue in tears. It was right after Logan impaling her and she was miserable. Not a single person would touch her but I wasn't afraid. I knew she wouldn't hurt me but she was scared to touch and I think I helped her reach another step. What I kept on thinking was "Why does this girl have so much power over me?"  
  
  
  
Author's Rants: Sorry that this chapter is short but all of them are and I had to add extra stuff. If anyone has an idea for when Magneto captures her, please email me at Weetziefairy123@aol.com. Luv ya lots! 


	3. Smiles Warm the Soul

Disclaimer: Just read the first damn chapter, ok?  
  
Author's notes: Hi! This is my longest chapter to date and it's 2/3 a page. I hope you guys liked it because I worked hard. Also, this is what you get from final exams, crappy sisters, and depressing music. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: Smiles warm the soul  
  
When I found out that magneto took Rogue I wanted to kill him. Mind you, I've never been a vengeful person but he took the love of my life, the only person I truly loved. I respect Charles but it wasn't a father-son love and Jean, she was the first person I saw and I was grateful. Why did I have to make it, no force it into something more?  
  
It was even worse when I heard her screams of anguish when she was on the torch. How could he disgrace something so pure and beautiful into something like Sabertooth? Everytime she screamed I felt it in my heart but most importantly my soul. Even after we were captured she didn't give up hope, yes, her screams were almost silent, but she still had hope, unlike me. I didn't think we could save her but I desperately wanted to. No, I had to.  
  
I'll only thank Logan for one thing and that's for clawing his way to the top, literally. After he clawed himself in the chest, he threw my visor at me and Jean placed it on me. The thing that I will never forgive him for is that he wanted me to shoot Marie, I finally learned her real name. I couldn't do it, that's like asking me to kill myself. When I was younger I considered it and came close but she was my better half, my soul mate. Yes, it's cliché but like Francesca Lia Block, a writer, once said, "The minute we met, our souls already were planning our wedding and a soul's wedding is majestic. Not in those exact words but I knew that our souls were joined together as one.  
  
At the Mansion:  
  
Luckily, when Logan was in the med lab, I offered to Marie that she could talk to me anytime. I knew I didn't sound like a father figure or brother but a person concerned about another person. She talked to me and I gained her trust and respect, I just hope I will gain her love too. After we talked, she gave me one of her most heart warming smiles that I will always cherish and think of when I dream of her for I know I will because that's how I first met the love of my life. 


	4. A new person's view during all this

AN: I would like to say that I am sorry to whoever was waiting for this update as much as I do to most stories I love. I also would like to say thank you to Orli-Ryro for urging me to herbal, just kidding. Really, she urged me to get a new chapter and she gave me great ideas even though I didn't use them, sorry. Another person I would love to thank is Alanis Morissette because without her lyrics this chapter wouldn't exist.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Every time I see her, all I can think about is what a pity that she can't touch anyone, that poor soul. With eyes so old and such a young face it's such a shame. It's even worse that she has half of the mansion in love with her. Sometimes, I think she does it to spite Jean who originally was "Queen of the Mansion," although I know she doesn't intend to. Surprisingly, she doesn't even know her hold on this place. This fucking place were all of us are trapped for one reason or another. I'm here because I'm in love with one of the poor souls who are under her spell. It's almost like a conspiracy and yet, it's not.  
  
Jubes loves Gambit or Johnny, take your pick. I love Bobby and because of this love, the Professor uses it to his advantage to rape my mind and powers for his own deeds. I always thought the Professor was too peaceful for a man of his wisdom when I first came here. You see, people like him rule nations or at least have power over the people, thus being able to have supreme power. Why would he be content with a house full of teenagers? It's because of our powers and he uses our emotions to link us all. I just wonder if he ever loved, but I have always doubted it.  
  
Unfortunately, he touches us like he is God like Alanis says. His thoughts swim in our veins like blood and we can't do anything to stop it. I can only phase through matter and he is telepathic, not a fair fight if I say so. My favorite song has always been "Flinch" because it always represented my life, or at least when my parents dropped me off hear to cure my "disease". God must be a sadist, if not, why would he let the Jews be tormented and shot down like hunting animals or like how we mutants are treated. It's even worse because I am both.  
  
Undoubtedly, Hitler was a genius. He used his words to affect an entire populous and make them follow him because he told them that they were the supreme species of the planet. Unfortunately, Eric Lensherr tries to be the exact same thing that he hates with littler results.  
  
All in all, my entire life has been changed repeatedly because of small things that have happened. I wish that I was normal and I fell in love with a man or boy who could love me as much as I could him. But life is never what you want and if it was, it'd be tedious. All we can do is pray. The only problem is what if you don't believe in god anymore? 


End file.
